<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Decision by NightRaven789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884964">The Decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRaven789/pseuds/NightRaven789'>NightRaven789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other, POV Harry Potter, Running Away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRaven789/pseuds/NightRaven789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one shot of Harry thoughts when he was about to leave the Burrow to go after Voldermort himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you to the beta of this story - Born-of-Elven-Blood</p>
<p>The Decision</p>
<p>Everyone was fast asleep at the Burrow. Everyone except for Harry, who sat up in his bed with his wand lit, doing his best to ignore Ron's snoring while looking over the Marauder's Map.</p>
<p>On the map he watched as the man he had known for six years as Professor Snape paced back and forth in the headmaster's chambers.</p>
<p>A sharp pain entered his chest as memories of that terrible night atop the Astronomy Tower came flying back, of Snape sending the Killing Curse towards Dumbledore and Dumbledore's limp body toppling over the ledge...</p>
<p>Guilt gnawed at Harry. He'd been right there, had watched it happen, his wand in his hand as that green light hit Professor Dumbledore in the chest. He couldn't help but feel like he should have been able to do something. He should have been able to save the headmaster. And then there was George. And Mad-Eye. And… Hedwig...</p>
<p>All of this was happening because of him, because Voldermort wanted him. He couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of him. He couldn't let anyone else die,</p>
<p>Climbing out of bed carefully so as not to wake Ron, he grabbed his duffle bag from under the bed.</p>
<p>He packed a few changes of clothes and the Marauder's Map so he could keep an eye on what was happening at Hogwarts. He also grabbed the snitch that Dumbledore had bequeathed him and placed it in the bag, believing and hoping that it was meant to help him on the long road ahead.</p>
<p>He picked up R.A.B.'s locket, catching his reflection in the gold as he ran his thumb over it a couple of times, then placed it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt for safe keeping.</p>
<p>Hefting the duffle bag, Harry made his way out of the room and down the hallway, taking care to avoid the floorboards that squeaked.</p>
<p>He paused at Ginny's door and, unable to resist,slowly pushed it open. A soft smile spread across his face to see Ginny sleeping peacefully in her bed. He desperately wanted to wake her up, tell her how much he loved her but he knew that he couldn't. She might try to stop him, or worse, try to go with him. He hoped that she would understand why he left in the middle of the night. Ron and Hermione too. He couldn't endanger them. This was his fight and his fight alone.</p>
<p>Whispering a soft goodbye, he closed the door.</p>
<p>In the kitchen he hastily assembled a few sandwiches, zipping them into the duffle bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He stopped in the doorway for a moment and looked back, saying a quick goodbye to the one place he knew as home before walking out the door, wrapping his jacket tighter as the cold air hit him.</p>
<p>He was just about to pass the outer wards when he heard a sound that made his stomach sink.</p>
<p>"Going somewhere?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>